Inside Outside
by Miss Fett
Summary: It's a winter's night. Boba Fett comes back from a hunt...


  


  


    Inside, Outside 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own Boba Fett.  
A/N: This is another Boba/Girl. You can choose the girl to be anyone you want. 

  


  


  


  


    Boba Fett snuck through the woods. He could feel the cold seeping in through his armor. It wouldn't be too much farther. He'd been there before; it had to be around here somewhere. Boba paused for a moment to watch a nighttime predator walking by. Was it, too, lost?     Boba continued on for a ways farther; there, he could see it now. The house he'd been walking towards.     A nighttime predator's mind eased as he found the trail he'd been looking for.     Boba studied the house for a few moments, appreciating it's welcoming appearance, before going up to it. Holding his blaster with one hand, he keyed in his password on the pad besides the door. With a woosh, the door opened and Boba walked in.     Inside, the first thing Boba did was to take off his wet armor. The snow that had stuck on it was quickly melting, leaving a small puddle where he was standing. He padded down the hallway, shivering slightly. He quickly found the room he'd been so eager to enter.     Outside, the predator shook snow from itself and continued on.     Inside, Boba stepped into the room, which contained very little; a bed and a dresser. The thing that caught Boba's eye was the bed. And the figure laying on it, light from the moon playing gently across her face. Boba swallowed as he felt the room growing warmer. He walked over to her, and silently sat on the bed. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. She started out of sleep, her first reaction to slap whomever it was. But Boba expected her move, and caught her wrist.     Outside, the predator caught sight of its prey and advanced.     Inside, Boba looked into her eyes.     "Boba!" She squealed when she realized it was he. She threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly to her. "I'm so glad you're back!"     Boba buried his face in her hair, and mumbled back, "So am I."     Outside, the prey saw the predator and made a noise.     Inside, Boba lifted his feet off the cold floor and half-laid, half-sat next to her, the heat from their bodies warding off the cold. He slipped under the covers with her, and easily rolled on top of her, kissing her. She opened her mouth and their tongues passionately entwined. Boba slid his hands down to her waist, then up, bringing her tunic with them; her breath caught in her throat as his cold fingers brushed against her warm skin.     Outside, the prey started to run, and the predator ran after it. The heat from the chase warming them both.     Inside, she moaned as he brought his head down to her chest, kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and slowly rubbed her leg against his, finally resting her leg atop his. But had to take it off again when their pants came off. Boba stared down at her, admiring her beauty in the sparse moonlight. Moments later, he was hungrily kissing her. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, felt he was unable to stop. The usually self-controlled bounty hunter, was quickly losing what he prized; his control. The feeling was mutual, as she kissed him back with lust. Each after one thing, each hunting for it.     Outside, snow was falling. The moonlight gently reflecting off the snow, the air was cold and crisp, the predator had nearly caught up to its prey. The predator was starving, he needed to eat, he needed to catch his prey. He ran on, hunger driving him.     Inside, passion and heat ruled. Love and lust, hunger and desire, hunter and huntress.     Outside, hunger and fear ruled. Love and lust, hunger and desire, hunter and huntress. 

    Inside, Boba finally collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard. She ran her fingers through his air, the cold air quickly drying their sweat. She kissed the bottom of his neck and worked her way up, until she reached the underside of his chin. She felt a small shudder run through Boba as she kissed it. She moved back, staring deep into his dark eyes. Eyes that held so much, but, at the moment, were full of love for her. She snuggled against him, with a small smile. Millions of females in the universe and it was she he'd chosen. Or had he chosen? Love was weird that way.     Boba held her in his arms, at ease. He always found it odd, that he trusted no one, and yet felt so… comfortable and relaxed when holding another being.     The two, lost in their own thoughts about the other, slowly drifted off into sleep, each having captured their "bounty". 

    Outside, the predator leaped at its prey. The prey fought for it's survival, but lost. The predator sat down heavily and began to feast on its reward. Finally, he lay down. Tired from his hunt, the predator fell asleep. 

  


  



End file.
